The objective of this proposal is to provide opportunity for dental investigators of the United States to participate in the 55th General Meeting of the International Association for Dental Research in Copenhagen, Denmark. The specific aims of the proposal are to permit the results of N.I.D.R. supported research to be disseminated expeditiously to a world-wide scientific audience, and to provide means by which N.I.D.R. supported researchers may obtain information on the most current dental investigations being conducted outside the United States. Abstracts of papers prepared for presentation at the Copenhagen meeting will be reviewed by the Program Committee of the American Association for Dental Research. Selected papers will be forwarded to the I.A.D.R. Program Committee for inclusion in the Copenhagen meeting. The decisions of the A.A.D.R. Program Committee will reflect high priority to: 1) originality of research design, 2) innovations of technique, and 3) scientific merit, as appraised by the Travel Grants Committee.